


at the shrine of your lies

by figure8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identity, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I hear the Counsel of Krypton has sent me a gift," Prince Timothy says.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>In a world where planets Krypton and Earth have been bitter rivals for generations, Lord Kon-El, Krypton's rightful heir, sees his throne stolen from him by his father's murderer. Stripped of his title and sent to Earth to serve as a slave, Kon knows only one thing for sure: the moment his new master learns who he truly is will be Kon's last.</p><p>The Captive Prince AU you were all anxiously waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the shrine of your lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemachines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemachines/gifts).



> it is i, your friendly neighborhood AU enthusiast, back at it again with.... well, who the fuck knows what _this_ is.  
>  for those of you new to this ride, fear not: while both captive prince and this story deal with situations that strip individuals from their ability to consent, you'll never seen 1) graphic noncon 2) any validation of noncon dynamics in the narrative here. that being said, if you're not sure about triggers and want more details, feel free to ask me about it [here](http://feministsuperman.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dick_grayson). your safety comes first! 
> 
> hummy, this is mainly for you, lbr. it was going to be a birthday present but i'm not gonna have the whole thing finished by then and i'm too impatient, soooo. here we are. 
> 
> this wasn't beta-read and i'm known worldwide for my typos, so even though i reread myself seventy times, i'm very sorry in advance. title from take me to church by hozier. ENJOY!

There is a Kryptonian on his knees at the center of the room, and Tim's hands are shaking.

His skin is a dark shade of gold and his eyes are defiant, too blue. Without the collar currently sitting tight around his throat, Tim knows they would be red, and the castle around them in ruins. There's just enough Kryptonite covered by sleek metal to keep the alien's powers at bay. The bracelets on the Kryptonian's wrists contain some too, pressed close to his pulse points. It makes them weaker, Tim knows, steals away the supernatural strength they themselves are stealing from the Earth's sun.

Tim wills his body to calm down, bites the inside of his mouth until he can taste blood. He's not trembling anymore. His voice, when he speaks, will be steady.

"I hear the Counsel of Krypton has sent me a gift," he says.

 

*

 

The Human prince moves like his body is made of water. He’s wearing traditional American clothing, a black suit with a white dress-shirt and a red tie, his House’s colors. The man on his left whispers something in his ear and the Prince shakes his head, walks over to stand in front of Kon. He’s so close all Kon can see are his legs, his knees exactly at the right height for him to be able to break Kon’s nose in one single movement. It’s strange, this awareness of his own vulnerability. He has been feeling weak and uneasy since they shackled him and clasped the collar around his neck, but now it’s almost like he’s floating, away from everything.

Prince Timothy studies him for a long time, his gaze icy on Kon. He’s surreally beautiful, his pale slender face framed by jet-black hair, the color of his irises reminding Kon of home, of the tunic his father used to wear inside the palace.

Kon remembers another black-haired blue-eyed boy, one that laughed as he threw himself off buildings with the grace of a bird. Prince Richard was still laughing when Kon shot him through the chest.

His Royal Highness Timothy Drake doesn’t look like he even knows what laughing _means_. His mouth is a thin pink line, so much anger and disgust contained in the curl of it that for a second Kon fears the Prince has _recognized him_. But no, he realizes. No, this revulsion Timothy reserves for _all of them_. No, Timothy looks at Kryptonians and in _all of them_ he sees his brother’s murderer. This is why they are still at war.

This is why Kon was sent here.

The man who prompted the Prince to examine Kon earlier, most likely a royal advisor, clears his throat.

“Does it have a name?” Timothy asks, still not moving.

“Lord Zod thought it would amuse you if he was called _Conner_ , Sire,” the advisor says, in a tone that indicates clearly he does not share Zod’s sense of humor. “But you are free to call him as you please, of course.”

 _Conner_. A cruel reference, the closest Human name to Kon’s Kryptonian one. Zod is playing with fire. Or maybe he’s not, maybe that’s exactly his plan. To get Kon killed during his first hour on this godforsaken planet.

Prince Timothy’s silence stretches for so long Kon is certain he’s just never going to hear his voice again.

“Get him out of my sight,” he orders finally, and then he’s gone, and Kon lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The hands on his back are rough, but Kon is a warrior. Roughness he knows he can handle, roughness he was born amongst. It is not violence he fears.

It is not violence that has him shaking later inside the cell they throw him into, his skin bruised and bloody, the cold cobblestone a sweet relief.

Alone, abandoned, Kon closes his eyes and prays.


End file.
